and the world feels wonderful
by Uwarowit
Summary: The first months on Plastic Beach from 2-D's point of view. Mostly. / 2-D/Murdoc throughout the fic
1. and the world feels wonderful

Hey guys!

All in all, this is my third fanfic for this fandom. It started as an... experience killer, since I live by a beach and always go there by nighttime. You'll notice the real life reference, I guess. And now it ended up as something like... "my version" of the story around Plastic Beach.  
I know there are enough Plastic Beach fanfics featuring 2-D and Murdoc but ahhh, it's so tempting! And seriously, it's so... so obvious... Yeah, I'm a shipper :'D (It's almost canon...) So it will definitely contain some 2-D/Murdoc moments, to say the least.

Please note that English isn't my mother tongue so the vocabulary may not vary. I just can't imagine them speaking in my language.  
So hey, have fun with the first chapter! It's very short, I think the next one will be longer. Yeah.

* * *

It was night. Or something. He couldn't make it out anyway, the little window didn't allow as much as watching fish go by in light blue or almost black water.  
Let's say, he thought it was night because the water was almost black. It was a rather strange night, when Murdoc came to his room. 2-D himself was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying not to think too hard about the situation he was in. Not that he could, anyway, but he was in this weird room for almost three and a half weeks now and he still couldn't grasp what happened to him in that time. So he was sitting there, spacing out a little, when Murdoc swung the huge door open and just stood there for a few seconds. Well, great. He lost count of how many times he tried to open that fucking door, and now it swung open just like that, like it laughed at him now. 'It's so easy, see? Why couldn't you do it?' Fuck that.  
Murdoc's face was hidden in the shadow but 2-D knew he watched him. He watched him the whole three and a half weeks. How else could he manage to come down there every time he was asleep or passed out or in the bathroom... He noticed every time when Murdoc had been there and wondered how he knew.  
"Come on.", Murdoc demanded. He didn't react. Why should he? Though he forced himself to forget what happened, which was a quite unhappy goal to follow, considering where he was, he did thought about that and came to the fast conclusion that he was angry about what Murdoc did. He stared back.  
"I said come on.", he repeated and came a few steps closer, "Jus' wanna show you somethin'."  
2-D snorted quietly. "Show it te yerself."  
For a few seconds, nothing happened. You could just hear them breathing.  
"Y'know.", Murdoc began again and approached him, "I told the whale he has the night off. He won't be anywhere. Now, come on."  
"Why would ye do that?", 2-D replied quickly. "Becauuuuse... I wanna show you somethin'.", Murdoc said, "Ye can't get off this island that easily, with or without that whale. So. Come. On."  
As he still didn't show any sign of approval, Murdoc grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the lift. Well, what could he do. 2-D didn't know what Murdoc wanted and- if he had the possibility to bring him to this island against his will, he didn't want to know what else he could do. Besides, it was a rather welcomed change for once, despite the whole situation of... being dragged around by the one who captured you. He got out of the room.  
"Stop shivering, dullard.", he heard and looked at the source of the voice.  
"That's not intended."  
Murdoc just shook his head and pressed the button next to "Entrance". The doors closed rattling, then the lift moved up. A somehow... relieved feeling passed through 2-D's head. So many days beneath the surface, dependent on one person, who was none other than his bandmate. It was stressing him out. He did had a few panic attacks already. How could he know that Murdoc wouldn't forget him one day? Measured by the amount of alcohol he consumed, it wasn't the least plausible possibility.

The lift stopped and the doors opened again. "You haven't seen the island before, have ye?", Murdoc asked, stepping out the lift towards the entrance. 2-D didn't respond, he just followed him. When he opened the door, a pretty hard wind came through and banged the door on the wall.  
"Whoa!", Murdoc made and laughed, "That's a storm, huh?"  
He walked out, down the stairs and overlooked the view, then looked at 2-D, who still stood upstairs. 2-D could see that he said something, but couldn't hear what exactly. The wind was really loud. So he went over to him. "What?", he almost screamed, yet he just got a head-shaking as an answer and a hand, which pointed at the sea. Just now 2-D realized he was standing on an island, ergo he was surrounded by water, which was crashing on the edge.  
Wow. Okay, he saw that sight before. Still, it always was a pleasant one. Everything was almost black, just sometimes the moon came out between the thick clouds and shined onto the island so he could see what went on. The waves. They were fucking huge. The sound of them crashing on the island combined with the wind blowing around him made him feel... calm. Somehow. Three and a half weeks in complete forced isolation and suddenly he was here, endless sky above him, endless sea in front of him. It calmed him down, sure. Yet he was shocked to no end. He didn't know when he got out of there and suddenly, without any forewarning, he was something like... free.  
"I- I haven't noticed.", he said and looked to Murdoc, who was on his way closer to the sea. Again, he followed him, parts because he didn't know what else to do, parts because he didn't want to stand around alone after that whole time. It was weird, but even though it was Murdoc, he was happy to see a person again. To talk to a person again. Just... to have company. And maybe it wasn't 'even though' it was Murdoc; maybe it was 'because'.  
"Why did ye bring me here?", 2-D shouted over the storm when he was next to him. Murdoc gave him a grin.  
"Don'cha wanna see the... sea?", he shouted back and overlooked the view like he owned it. That's my view. Be happy I let you see what I see.  
Well, that's not what he meant anyway and it was not the right situation to ask such a question, reckoning he couldn't hear him well. Try to explain what you mean when your interlocutor can't hear you. He just hoped he gave him an opportunity to ask the question again.  
A few minutes passed in which the two of them just stared at what nature made with the mass of water. Then 2-D began to walk along the edge, though the wind let him shiver more than before. It was a cold wind, not one of those warm summer storms he knew of. Of course he knew about cold storms, too, he just wished this one was warmer.  
He stopped on a little hill and stared at the sky.  
Why the hell let Murdoc him out of the room? And even on the beach. Certainly not to get some fresh air... It wasn't a nice beach and it wasn't a nice island. Murdoc told him what the island was made of and just the knowledge made it more horrible.  
Suddenly he heard that Murdoc said something; he stood next to him and said something in his ear. "W-What?"  
"It's enough.", Murdoc repeated, "Let's go back."  
He turned around and went up the stairs again, obviously expecting him to follow. Well, okay, it was cold anyway and he just wore a sleeveless shirt and... he followed him.

When he arrived, Murdoc stood in the lift already. "Uhm. Where is the lift... I mean..."  
"The lift!", the little man next to the lift said and pointed at it. Puzzled, 2-D looked at him. He haven't noticed him before.  
"He didn't mean it like that!", Murdoc said to the man, and to 2-D: "Ignore him. Where do we go? Back to yer room, what do ye think?"  
"A- I... Murdoc, I dun wanna.", he managed to say, "A- A- A- I mean, you gave the w- whale a night off, right?" - He couldn't believe he just said that. How the hell did Murdoc manage to communicate with a frigging whale? - "So why can't ye jus'... let me out? This night?"  
Wicked enough he had to plead for a night of freedom. That meant he was... he...  
His thoughts were interrupted by a look full of thoughts.  
"Well, fine by me. But stick around. Though ye..." Murdoc slided into incomprehensible mumbles and pushed a button in the lift. A few moments later, he was gone.  
Okay, that was easy. What now? Ah, yeah, he wanted to ask Murdoc something. Funny enough. He requested the lift so he could went after him.  
"Ye saw where he went?", he asked the little guy. He just shrugged.


	2. swimming the same deep water as you is h

Uuuhm... First, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! :3

Second, I forgot the disclaimer...  
The characters and the place they are aren't mine, they belong to the wonderful Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.  
The title for the whole fanfic and the first chapter is from a song, "Midnight Summer Dream" by The Stranglers.  
The title for the second chapter is also from a song, "The Same Deep Water As You" by The Cure.

I realized that this is not a fanfic I cry over. Usually, I feel bad for taking characters that aren't mine and putting them into circumstances I choose, though that is the whole point of writing fanfics... But I don't feel bad about this. So yay!  
And anyway, like I write in the commentary of my fanart: "I'm sorry for raping (your style and )your characters, but as long as it's fun, I'll continue."  
Now, have fun!

* * *

swimming the same deep water as you is hard

It was true, 2-D haven't seen the island before. As he stepped inside the lift and read about all the rooms, he didn't know where to go. Where was Murdoc?  
'Master Bedroom', he mouthed. 'Sounds like him.'  
After he searched around the building for a while - he couldn't get into Murdocs room, the door was locked - 2-D found Murdoc in the studio, sitting in a red cushioned chair. He just followed the jingling that wandered around the room and stopped at the door until Murdoc noticed him. If you want to call a brief glance noticing.

It seemed like he tolerated his presence so he entered the room while he looked around him. Sure, it was called a studio, yet he didn't expect a whole recording studio here. All these instruments... Murdoc proceeded to play his bass, so 2-D grabbed himself a little keyboard, one of the many ones which were lying around. It was ages ago since he played a keyboard instrument, therefore it was very tempting. With many quick looks to the other man, he sat down cross-legged on the floor and began to play along.  
2-D didn't recognize the bassline, wherefore he just improvised. It was an unusual and new line, that was for sure. Murdoc dropped a beat now and then, followed by a loathing hiss or a mumbled 'fuck'.

After a few more minutes, which passed very slowly, 2-D looked up. "Murdoc... Why..."  
"Shhh.", he interrupted him.  
"I jus'-"  
"Shhh-Shut up. We're playin'."  
2-D pouted silently and just continued. That situation went on until Murdoc suddenly stopped and stood up.  
"Yer still very good.", he stated, his bass still in his hands, "And ye wanna ask why I brought ye here."  
"Uhm, uh... yea. Yeah!", he stuttered and put the little keyboard beside him. Murdoc stared at him, obviously thinking about what to say. Well, he was pretty sure he knew what to say but he was formulating.  
"I'm gonna make a new album.", he finally said, "And yer gonna be on it."  
...okay. To be honest, 2-D somehow sensed something like that. He wouldn't say he _knew_ it, he just felt it. After almost three years of almost no contact, he suddenly did something like that, of course there had to be something behind his behaviour.  
"A... a new Gorillaz-album?", he went into it. Just to make sure.  
"Of course!", Murdoc immediately replied, "What do ye think? I'm gonna make a new Gorillaz-album."

"So where are Noodle and Russel?"

That question hung around the room and became heavier and heavier. So heavy, Murdoc had to sit back down.  
"I dunno."  
"How are we-"  
"We'll just do it."  
"But-"  
"Now shut yer face, will ya!", Murdoc yelled, "What the hell! That's the reason why yer locked up in yer room!"  
While he ranted at him, 2-D stumbled up and walked backwards until he reached the wall. That wasn't what he needed, but what did he expect. Maybe an honest answer for once? Well, scratch that.

"Ye really wanna know why I keep ye here?", Murdoc went on and came nearer to him, "Ironically enough, I need yer voice. Yer _singing_-voice, if ye may note. What I absolutely _don't_ need is you and your ramblings. So stop buggin' me with questions, ye hear me?"  
In the hecticness of the circumstances, 2-D just nodded, though alot of questions ran through his mind at that moment. He hoped he would forget them, like he almost always did anyway.

"Great. Now take these.", he said a little calmer, grabbed a few pieces of paper from a table nearby and pushed them onto 2-D's chest. Hurried, he grabbed them so they didn't fall on the floor.  
"Read them. Memorize them. You know the drill."  
"These are... lyrics...", 2-D said rather to himself than to Murdoc while he overlooked the papers.  
"Great guess, shiner."  
"Ah... I haven't agreed ta sing.", he stated, looking back up. Somehow he wanted to look the other in the eyes while he said that.  
"Ye haven't agreed to come to this island, either. And yer here. Think ye got a choice?"  
2-D opened his mouth, just to close it again. He knew what to say but the words didn't want to come out, and then the words escaped him. Somehow the last sentences scared him. Something was missing, some end, some _words_ to ease the situation Murdoc created within the last seconds. Something like 'Ha, just kidding!', yet he remained silent. Distraught, 2-D exhaled and shook his head slightly. He felt a subtle pounding in his head.

"Ye serious?", he asked, not much hope indicated he'd hear 'no'.  
"Of _course_ I'm serious, dullard! Why would I go through the exertions to ship ye to Plastic Beach? Not to make fun of ye, I've got easier ways to do tha'.", Murdoc said and shrugged after a few seconds of no reaction, "Well, you've got yer answer and you even got something to do, so..."  
Still no reaction. The pounding got harder.  
Murdoc was serious.  
He really was... The whole circumstances were wicked enough and now this.

"Come on. I'll bring ye back to yer room."  
The voice made his way to his eardrums but he couldn't catch what it said. He just felt a hand on his arm, pushing him around until he was standing alone in that room once more.  
2-D was swamped with information and realizations he didn't want to know and have. So he was on an island Murdoc called Plastic Beach. Okay, he knew that fact before. When he first awoke here, Murdoc told him a little bit what was going on.

"Welcome!", he had said, "This is our new HQ. Look at it. Great, huh?" The first thing he said to him after he freed himself out of the,,, suitcase. Uh-hum.  
Since he just woke up, he didn't think it was that great. At least he knew where he was. Well... a little. But it didn't make him feel better. His head felt horrible, maybe it was overwhelmed with the somehow fresh air. Or it couldn't believe he spent a few days in a fucking suitcase.  
Eventually, he answered with a moan.

"I think yer too baffled to get what I say, soooo... lemme help ya up there." He offered him a hand. Wait... what? 2-D was really too confused to even think about it; he just took it and stood up shaky.  
"I'll show ye around, huh?", Murdoc said, rested one hand on 2-D's shoulder and walked with him towards the wooden stairs, "So. Ye see, here's the entrance- whoops, watch yer step there, would ya?"  
He fell down, tripping over a little pink bump. His body was too benumbed with... well, whatever he was drugged with and couldn't follow the fast motion of falling down. The realization took place a few seconds later, along with his headache exploding. Before everything went black, he heard a voice.  
"...Typical. 'eey, Cyber Noodle, come 'ere!"

"Wot the hell is this place?"  
And that was the first thing 2-D asked when he could formulate his thoughts into audible sounds again. He didn't know how long he was in that room; hell, he couldn't even remember what date it had been when he was gassed.  
Murdoc stood by the huge door, which probably was the way out of there. Since he already stood there when he woke up, he couldn't tell which of the two doors in this room was the exit.

"An island.", Murdoc immediately answered, "Made of plastic. It sorta... qualified itself ta be the place of the new HQ."  
A satisfied grin was all over his face. Obviously, he was very happy to be here. Somehow 2-D wished to feel the same about his situation.  
"Made of plastic? An' how ya managed to get me 'ere? Ye know... without me knowin'. An', uhh... why-"  
"What, no 'wow, that's great, thanks for bringin' me 'ere'?"  
A brief pause formed itself in between them while he gave him a confused look.

"I-I- I expected somethin' like a more euphoric reaction about it! Jus' think about it, 2-D, the Gorillaz baaack an' that on an whole island, only for us, noone else is 'ere, except, well... people. Ye know. To maintain things."  
2-D looked around, for the, hmm... maybe thirtymillionth time. A few boxes were scattered around the ground, then a stanchion and right in front of his bed was a little TV with a DVD-player carelessly placed above it. His look hung on the screen a few seconds, then it wandered to the right to see the second door.

"I think ye need time ta think everythin' over.", Murdoc said after he didn't answer for one to two minutes, "An' dun worry, I give ye plenty. Time doesn't matter 'ere anyway."  
With that, he turned around and left the room through the door 2-D already assumed to be the exit. He closed the door, followed by a loud 'clack' and a couple of other sounds he didn't know.  
And then he was alone for said three and a half weeks.

Well. If 2-D thought about it know, Murdoc did told him just a little bit. Why couldn't he just explain himself?  
He was shipped here. To an island. To a new HQ. Murdoc wanted to make a new album. He couldn't tell him where Noodle and Russel were. He told a whale to look after him, to say it mildly.  
How did he know about his biggest fear, anyway? He couldn't remember... he couldn't remember where his pills were, either. ...fucking migraines. He staggered to the bed while his sight blackened now and then and sat down.  
"Sumwhere... 'ere...", he mouthed with just a little help from his vocal chords and reached under his pillow to find the little bottle. He took a few and lied down.  
It was too much. His head was a complete confusion. Like a dream, somehow, like it didn't happen to him but to a dream version of himself and he just woke up and remembered it.  
And for the time being, even if it was only for that night, he'd like to think about everything to be exactly that.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's just thoughts of 2-D and how he deals with everything. But I guessed I thought about this FF to be about this topic, since I can't think of a proper reason why he eventually sang on the album; he was forced, but how?  
So I'll think about that and the next chapter will be more eventful. I already know what's happening there, so yeah. And sorry it isn't much longer, either. I can't promise the length will change, anyway, if I think the chapter is good, I'll leave it like that.

It's my birthday next weekend! In almost eight days. And I have to work, haha. Life's a... beach. Yeah.

Hey, what do you think, which bassline was Murdoc playing? I was thinking about a specific song.  
Until next time and thanks for reading!


	3. but i don't care if you don't

Hey there!  
Thanks for the reviews... again! x3

**Disclaimer:** The characters and everything aren't mine. They belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.  
The title of this chapter is from "Let's Go To Bed" by The Cure.  
I know I use line from The Cure-lyrics very often but actually, I absolutely don't think one song is fitting the whole situation. But well, the lines do, so whatever.

If you have any interest in reviewing this, I'm very interested if you think that this is what could've been happening. I think very hard about every chapter I write and try to keep it as much in character as I can, therefore I'd like to know if I'm reaching my goal :3  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

**but i don't care if you don't**

tzzzzrsshh... like he said in an zzzzzsshhhhh... in ninteen-eight zssshh...

"Oh, fuck this!", Murdoc cried out, switched off the TV and smashed the remote on the wall. However a TV worked here, anyway. Sometimes it worked and if he was lucky, he lied down on his bed at that time. Which wasn't that often.  
Sighing, he rushed through his hair and swung himself on his feet.

It was one of these nights in which his head went crazy. He didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like working on the album at the moment, there was noone he could talk with, he wasn't hungry, so he couldn't eat, Cyborg Noodle was recharging, which just strengthend the point before. He was left with himself and countless bottles of booze. Of course, he wouldn't think that. These were facts nobody had to think about.

He knew how to deal with that. He was here for many months now, it wasn't the first time.

With a bottle of rum in his hand, which he found beneath the bed, he trotted out his room, destination unsure.  
'What would I do if I wasn't here?', he asked himself while the lift went down to the studio area. He couldn't think of anything. Too much time had passed and anyway, to do the things he'd usually do he needed utensils. Like... a functioning TV. Or women.

The lift stopped and opened the doors for him, so he stepped outside to go to the window. It was night. Well, he knew that, but who knew, maybe the time fastened forward since he was in the lift and now it was day again. Who could tell him otherwise. The bottle came to miss almost half a glass during his staring session.

Murdoc sighed in frustration. On Plastic Beach, he learned what boredom really was. That wasn't a bad thing, he was used to sluggishness. Yet usually, he was sluggish while he had thousand things to do. Now he was just bored out of his mind.

He began to wander around, took a brief glance to the squid, which couldn't amuse him with its pouting face, and finally stopped at the bookshelf. He decided to go down to his secret room, which could take a few minutes. For a brief moment he didn't want to get stuck down there again, but then again it was better than lying around in his room for hours.

When he finally arrived, he set himself up in front of the monitors and overlooked them quickly. Check, check, check, ha, Cyborg Noodle is in a weird pose, check, check... oh, wait. There was the most interesting room, only because there was someone he could watch. 'What's good ol' Stu-Pot up to?', he amusedly thought, grabbed a stool to sit on and tried to identify some details on the little screen. 2-D was nowhere to be seen. The bed was muddled, and some things were lying around. No faceache far and wide.

He leaned back and folded his arms. Maybe it was the boredom pressing against his sanity, but he asked himself where he could be. For a few days now Murdoc left the door open, since 2-D hadn't tried to open it for a few weeks and the whale kept him in place at any rate. Maybe he noticed anyway, plucked up some courage for once and tried to escape at that very moment.  
...or, more likely, he was passed out in the bathroom. Or he was just in the bathroom, without being passed out.  
He waited for a few minutes to rule out the last option - what else would he be doing, anyway - just to go up the stairs to check up on him. Prudence is the better part of valor.

Easily, he opened the door, looked around him and put the bottle on the ground before he moved on to the little bathroom.  
"Ohh, what the hell...", he said quietly while he approached 2-D. He was lying in there, like he thought, right beneath the toilet bowl. Obviously, he was sick and then collapsed unconscious. Murdoc guessed it wasn't the first time that kind of thing happened, yet he didn't notice it before. His subconsciousness was happy - at least he had something to do now. He himself wasn't that happy. Of course he could let him lie here, but what would he do if he went up again? Nothing, exactly.

With his arms crossed he stood in the door and watched 2-D's chest moving very slowly. Apparently, he was on his knees while he collapsed. His back was lying on the ground and his legs were both bent in the same position. One arm was next to his body, a few fingers touched his thigh slightly. The other one was bent, so that his hand lied next to the back of his head.

"I told ye.", he said jokingly, bending down to him to lift him up, "Dun drink that much. With ye, it always ends like this."

He took him to his bed and let him down. Then he checked his pulse, because his chest moved really slowly at the moment. '52', he thought and looked at the pained expression on 2-D's face. That was way too low. Surely he hadn't eaten well in the last days and took too much pills today. Together with the stress-

Again, he looked around him to find the open bottle lying unnoticed on the floor, a few pills scattered about. Then he looked at 2-D.  
"Yer useless like that.", he stated. Of course there was no reaction to his words. Actually, he wanted to start to work on some songs with him the next day and he didn't want to let his plans be destroyed that easily. One of his genius, foreseeing plans had to be put into actions. From a drawer, which couldn't be seen when you didn't know that it was there, he took out the implements to put someone on an IV.

When Murdoc was done, he put out a glass bottle with the infusion solution in it and prepared everything to put him on it.  
Hmm, he felt a déjà-vu. Taking care of an unconscious blue-haired boy. Ha, yeah, okay, he did that before. His actions were stopped by his thoughts immediately. Rum-induced, they were fast, like every thought was a car on a highway and he stood at the side of the road and watched them appear and disappear within milliseconds. With that, he didn't feel like he thought about something. Everything rushed right through him, until the most important thought had a car crash and lied in front of him, whimpering and twisting in pain.

Yeah, he could just turn around and leave now. But that would be against his personal interests. The album unfortunately didn't make itself and he wanted to begin tomorrow. If the singer didn't came to his senses then, he couldn't do what he wanted.

And anyway, he hadn't put someone on an IV for ages - the last time was during his prison-time - so he was secretly excited to do that once more.  
Smirking, he connected the IV over the tube with the bottle and turned the little wheel until the solution gave away a drop every two seconds.  
Great work, like always. What else could he expect from himself?

"Just a few nutrients for ye.", he sing-sanged, "If yer even too dumb to eat normally, yer best friend's helpin' yer out there... gladly."  
With that, he grabbed his rum-bottle and left the room.

When 2-D woke up a few hours later, he panicked. He sat up in no time and crashed his head at the window.  
"Fuck... Fuck!", he cursed, his state becoming worse and worse. His breath was very fast while his eyes followed the tube to the bottle. What the hell was in there? Shivering, he stood up and examined the bottle, while he held his arm with the IV. It really hurt, along with his head now.

Okay, the liquid in the bottle wasn't something he didn't know - at least he thought the bottle looked familiar from former hospitalizations - so his concern focused on the IV itself. He knew how to withdraw something like that, so he began to pull of the plasters and finally got rid of it with a pain-filled hiss.  
Damn, what was Murdoc doing to him while he was passed out? That was the first time he woke up with a fucking infusion.  
Okay, slowly, slowly. First he had to-

"Good moooornin' sunshine!", he heard and looked up with a jolt, "I assume ye looked over the lyrics, yea?"  
With a huge grin Murdoc stood in the door, a cigarette in his mouth and a rather big stash of paper in his hands. Wait... no clacking? Since when was that door open?

"I... I, uh... haven't.", he said very quiet.

"What?"

"I haven't.", he repeated louder. He still held his arm in which the IV had been.

"Ye haven't? Well, ye-"

"Wot do ye expect? I dun have the drive to work on yer songs while I'm locked up in 'ere!"  
Oh, two mistakes. He interrupted him and- wait, who told him that these are mistakes in the first place? Okay, Murdoc did, back in Kong Studios.

"Ye know that I hate repeating myself, right?", Murdoc replied, "Ye will sing the songs. Ye should be glad I even considered to deal with ye again, up until now ye were jus' a burden. For the last weeks alone you owe me a thousand songs! Now come on up, we'll start now."

But 2-D stayed where he was.  
"I... haven't agreed ta sing...", he mumbled, sounding not too sure. Maybe he did want to... he loved making music after all. And it was true, he didn't take a look at the lyrics but he was sure they were great. And he was sure they would make something great. When Murdoc was eager like this, the outcome was always ingenius.  
But... but with everything else... what was up with him? His actions were weird. He did a lot of things to 2-D during the last years but nothing was anywhere near the situation he brought him in now.

"Ye know...", Murdoc began again, "I thought I have ta convince ye. That's the reason I prepared something. Come in and help that dumbnut to find some brains!"  
2-D heard something buzz, then someone stepped in his room. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Noodle!", he cried out and went towards her, "Where were ye? Ah- I thought I'd never see ye again!"  
He hugged her in a fluster, just to realize that something was wrong. He didn't know what, but that Noodle wasn't Noodle. He let her go.

"Yer buzzing. Ev'rythin' alright?", he asked in hope. 'Please say yes and hug me back and then there's just Russel missin'...'

"That's not Noddle.", Murdoc said. The words rampaged in 2-D's head. They seemed to look for a sense in themselves but couldn't find anything.

"It's a replica. She's helpin' me here, quite a useful machine. Somebody has to make sure everything's all right, yea? She's the one bringin' ye the meals an' everythin'. Yep, that's her."

"What the...", 2-D whispered and took a few steps back.

"But enough bla bla!", Murdoc said and grinned, "Noodle, take him upstairs to the studio. Ye know, with the instruments and stuff."

With more buzzing she put into motion, stepping towards 2-D, who stepped backwards until he bumped on the edge of the bed.

"Leave me!", he cried in panic and squeezed himself past her to run to the lift, pushing the request-button over and over again. Because the target of her new mission wasn't cooperating, she took the big gun, which was hanging on her back, and aimed for him. Shocked, he stopped every motion in his body, his big black eyes showing nothing but fright.

Murdoc laughed. "Okay, Noodle, don't shoot him. Understood? No. Shooting. Singer. Of. Gorillaz. Just stay with him. Make sure he does what I tell 'im."  
"Yes.", she said and put down the gun, "Understood."

"Oh God...", 2-D sighed out, his head in both his hands. What the fuck was going on? Why couldn't Murdoc simply tell him, word by word, where they were exactly, why he forced him to be on Plastic Beach, and what the fuck was going on here...? Maybe because he didn't ask... and maybe he rather didn't want to know.

Accompanied by a killer-machine and and an obviously drunk Murdoc, 2-D finally reached the studio.  
"Stay by the door, dear, yea?", Murdoc said to Cyborg Noodle, who positioned herself next to the door, the huge gun in her hands, ready to shoot.

"And ye'll come here. Come here, come here!", he said to 2-D and sat down on the known red chair, looking at him. 2-D didn't move a muscle while he stared at that weird machine. "Yer afraid of her? Well, that's good then. But she won't shoot if I don't tell her. So grab yerself a stool and come here already."

Shivering, he did was he was told. What should he do aside from that? Despite... well, fucking everything at the moment, he'd like to stay alive.  
As he sat down, the stash of paper Murdoc held in his hand the whole time was pushed onto his lap.  
"Now read this stuff. What you can read, anyway."

2-D gave in. It was the aftermath of yesterday that he could blind out what was around him and focus on the words, which were poorly written on the papers. Yeah, one of his qualities.

When he had looked over everything, he put them down and scratched his head. They were a mess. Like he thought, they were really good, though a bit confusing. He flipped through them again, eventually hanging on one page. The lines were readable and the title was written in big red letters above them: BROKEN!  
On both sides of the lines words were written and scratched out again and also a few tiny drawings. But all in all these text seemed like he didn't put too much effort in it. Probably something you just come up with in a sleepless night, or something. He read the lines again while Murdoc strummed around on a guitar.

"Wot's that? Broken?", he said and looked up. Shit, said too soon. He should've left that as a thought.  
"Whaddaya mean?", Murdoc replied.  
"Uhh... I jus' thought... It's really... Uuhm..." 2-D clicked his fingers and licked over his lips. "I dunno. Got an idea for the song already?"  
Murdoc smirked.  
And suddenly he forgot about everything around him and they were like in the early years of Gorillaz - just sitting around, making music.

Of course they achieved nothing that day. In the end they both sat around cluelessly.

„I think we'll continue tomorrow.", Murdoc threw in the room. 2-D didn't replay. After they fooled around with a few instruments, they really tried to work on a melody but nothing wanted to work. Everything just made 2-D wonder what Murdoc thought while he wrote on the lyrics, especially because he became so weird. Well... more weird than usual.

„Ye heard me, dullard? Go back to yer room, or do ye want Cyber Noodle to accompany ye?"

2-D stood up in no time and shook his head.

„No... no... I'll go there myself..."

And he went back down, sometimes glancing over his shoulder to check if there was noone behind him.

...ouh.  
Wow. Murdoc really got him now.

* * *

It was fun do write from Murdoc's POV...  
Well, I don't have anything to add... except that I'll experiment a bit with the next chapter. Yupp. Stay tuned ;D (- creepy grin, oh my)

Thanks for reading, dear readers!


	4. we're just two lost souls swimming in a

Heeeeeeey. There I am again, it's the next month and I can't friggin' BELIEVE it's november! What the hell! I will go and see Gorillaz on the 21st :'D Just 19 days left! I die!  
But, but, but, whatever. I calm myself with writing fanfics and drawing stuff...  
Oh, and I listened to the Pirate Radio Shows a week ago or so, and to the Gorillaz-iTunes-session-Interview-stuff and OH MY GOD. I was... I dunno. A little overwhelmed... I mean, how he always chloroforms (is it chloroform?) him, how Murdoc talks while he does that and how 2-D wheezes... it's horrible. And it serves my fangirl-heart I have to add, BUT IT'S HORRIBLE.  
And the fact that 2-D despises Murdoc so much now, I think it's great, yeah? It came unexpected and hey, he doesn't idealizes him anymore. Way to go, 2-D!

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting aren't mine, they're Damon Albarn's and Jemie Hewlett's.  
The title is from a song, "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd.  
The song in the FF is also by Pink Floyd, "Young Lust".

**Attention! There's a _teeny weeny_ bit of male/male smut in there. You don't like it? Well, there's just one thing to do: Turn around and never come back**. :D

Now have fun and thanks for reading!  


* * *

**we're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl**

He was chloroformed again.

The way he woke up made 2-D think that. Something knocked him out of his sleep, like his brain noticed he hadn't paid the right amount of money for the act of sleeping. Just BANG and his eyes popped open, complete awareness ahead.

It was about two months from the day Murdoc started to include him in the making of the album. In the meantime he came to the conclusion that Murdoc needed him for that, so it didn't make any sense to kill him. Where would he find a replacement? So he began to act up a little. And chloroforming was the consequence. When nothing scared him enough to make him go to his room on his own...

He moaned as he sat up on his bed, holding his head in his hand. A chloroform-induced sleep wasn't refreshing, on the contrary. It felt like something tried to wake him up the whole night. What took place before? Ah yeah, they were in the studio, and- he sang. The mic in front of him, he clenched it with both his hands, trying not to lose control over his body. Murdoc began this kind of thing again, well. Maybe it was even one of the reasons he took him here in the first place. He knew he'd begin to sleep with him eventually. He couldn't do it with the little man, who was standing by the lift all day, or the plumber-man, what's-his-name, or Cyborg Noodle. That would be gross. There was nobody else. And doing it by yourself the whole time wasn't that satisfying, he knew.

So they did it like they did the whole time before, taking advantage of one another.

That began when they toured in North America the first time. After their third gig the two of them were outside the tourbus, getting some fresh air. It was five in the morning already, the air in there became so muggy around that time.

So they fooled around, drinking some cheap beer they got somewhere and got high on the after-concert-drug. The applause was incredible, the audience was incredible, what the fuck, THEY were incredible! And they enjoyed every bit.

„I'm just a new boy! Stranger in this town! Who's gonna show this stranger around!", Murdoc sang. Well, 'sing' wasn't the right word, he yelled it out while he stepped on stacked garbage bags.

2-D laughed and took a gulp from the bottle in his hand. Then he sang along.

„Uuuuuuuuh, I need a dirty woman!", they both sang loudly, Murdoc standing on a pile of garbage, 2-D standing underneath him on the ground, „Uuuuhhh, I need a dirty giiirl!"

Suddenly Murdoc became unbalanced, took a huge step to the ground, almost fell down but broke his fall in the last second.

For a few moments they said nothing. 2-D stood there and watched Murdoc staring at his feet.

„Whahahooow! Match that if you can!", he broke out all of a sudden and smashed his half-full bottle against the stone-wall the bags were piled up against, causing it to break with an earsplitting noise.

„Oh fuck, I shuddn't have dun tha'." 2-D broke out in laughter until Murdoc snatched his bottle away.

„'eeey, dat's mine!", he complained but just got a 'whatever-you-say'-look as an answer while he drank from it. He sighed out. „Uhh, ye can have it. I had enuff, anyway, I guess..."

„Wot, enough ta drink? Ye kiddin'? Ye can never drink enough!", Murdoc said, „An' 'ere I am thinkin' I was a good teacher ta ya... Grow some balls and get yer bottle back!"

Due to the amount of alcohol and his overtiredness, 2-D really tried to get the bottle back, which shouldn't be such a problem. He was bigger than Murdoc after all, and he had longer arms. Yet he didn't make it for the same reasons he even tried to do it. So he stopped and stood before Murdoc, who held the bottle over his head.

„Jus'... Jus' give it back, will ye?", he said annoyed.

„Yea, okay. Here."

As 2-D wanted to get it back, he held it up again.

„Just kiddin'."

„Okay, I dun care. Keep it."

„Ye give up? Come on, beat me, beat me!", Murdoc shouted, going a few steps back.

2-D stared at him, his hands uselessly next to his body.

„Nah, too tired.", he said then.

„Awwwh, come on, yer no fun!", Murdoc said and let his hand down. 2-D smirked.

„Yea, well, I wus jus' kiddin', too, ye know!", 2-D cried out and snatched the bottle away, drinking the rest in one go.

„I got ye!", he said and snickered. Though he wasn't kidding, he was tired. The pills he took almost two hours ago mixed with the alcohol made him dizzy.

„Ye will pay for that, faceache. Gimme back the bottle.", Murdoc said in a tone 2-D didn't like. What the hell was he making a fuss over such a thing? He got a bit weird in the last weeks, okay. He assumed it was because of the sudden fame, or something. Or because he didn't get what he wanted; namely: the bottle. Or the triumph over him.

„It's empty.", he stated, feeling a little unsteady on his feet, „And it's just a fuckin' bottle."

„Yea, but it's mine. I wanted ta drink that."

If the situation weren't that tensed up, he'd have sighed and gave it back. But Murdoc was like that for a few weeks now, why should he always do what he was told by him? Especially because he was drunk at the moment.

„Well, then get it yerself."

„Ohh, got some alcohol-courage for once, eh?", Murdoc barked and shoved him, grabbing the bottle while 2-D fell down on the ground. But since he didn't let go, he pulled him with him.

Now they both lied right next to the broken glass, 2-D on his back, Murdoc half on him. They both held the bottle in their hands.

„Fuckin' prick.", Murdoc said, rising himself up a bit so that he sat on 2-D's stomach now.  
„Yea, yer one ta talk.", 2-D replied quietly.

„Wot?"

„I said, yer one ta talk! I mean, who's the prick 'ere? Get off me, yer heavy..."

Smirking, Murdoc shifted his weight so he became heavier.

„Ouch! Fuck, Murdoc! Ye know that jus' strenghens my point, don't ye?"

„Who told ye I wasn't a prick? I was fuckin' born a prick. Let go off the bottle."

„It got worse the last months, I jus' say.", 2-D tried to explain while Murdoc shook the bottle, obviously trying to make him loosen his grasp, „It's like ye went completely insane from time ta time."

„Insane? Fuck insane!", Murdoc yelled and in the heat of the moment, he crashed the bottle on the ground.

„Fuck!", he repeated and let the bottle go, „That's your fault, dumbnut!"

„Uhh...", 2-D made and looked at the broken glass in his hand, then at Murdoc, who was standing up.

„At least get me a new one.", he mumbled, „Heard me? Get up..." - he kicked him a little in his side, „...and get me new booze. Now."

There were a few things he wanted to say now, many sentences he could come up with. …but whatever. He stood up too, whiping the dust from his trousers.

„Yeah, uhh... okay.", he just said, though he still felt really dizzy and rather wanted to sleep than to go and search for a 24/7-store. Yeah, it was really great that they took the last two bottles.

When 2-D came back, Murdoc was sitting on the ground, back to the bus, with a fag between his lips. Scary was the right word to describe the view he had.

He had bought a six-pack, ignoring the analyzing looks of the cashier while he thought about why he stared at him; could be his appearance. Or the fact he bought alcohol at half past five in the morning.

He walked in front of his bandmate so that his feet almost touched his.

„Here.", he said, placing the six-pack on the head of the sitting man, where it fell off a few seconds after, „My pleasure."

Slowly, Murdoc took the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground and blew the smoke to 2-D's direction.

„Fuck you.", he whispered.

2-D bent down to him. „Wot?"

„Fuck you.", he repeated, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to him, forcing him into a somewhat demanding... he didn't want to call it a kiss. It was a disoriented try to let some of the strain go, which began to built up between them in the last weeks. And it was his way to handle the fact he hadn't had sex in the last days. 2-D was just a means to an end.

Yet in that moment, he wasn't thinking of any of the last facts; hell, he wasn't thinking at all. There was no room in his brain. Seventy percent were occupied by his painkillers, twentyfive percent by the alcohol he consumed and the remaining five percent were snatched away by Murdoc's... try.

The only thing he did was letting himself sink on his knees, while he felt a hand grasping his hair, putting some pressure on his head so he couldn't free himself that easily. After half a minute, though, he let out a few negativing moans to signal he needed air. And Murdoc let him go, to his surprise.

Both were breathing quite heavily, their faces just a few inches apart. For a few seconds they stared at each other with no mimic at all, then 2-D started another strain-reliever, almost literally jumping on him, causing Murdoc's head to bang on the bus. He reacted by taking the control again. He pushed the singer on the ground, fumbled first with his trouser button, then with his own and somehow even managed to strip them both down as much as it was needed. Well, a few centimeters under the waist, that is. He bent over and persuaded 2-D with no effort into a power struggle that was a kiss. Though he still thought kissing was the wrong word for what they were doing. Whatever.

While Murdoc had the back of his head in his grasp, crawling his hand in his hair to keep him in place, he jerked them both off with the other.

Sounds unspectacular. And it was unspectacular. Try to control your stamina when you're drunk, on meds and overall really _really_ overtired. The kiss broke with the orgasm. He came as fast as it begun, and Murdoc wasn't much better, either.

Panting, Murdoc stood up, buttoned up his trousers and coughed slightly.

„Well, I'm going in.", he said and did what he announced.

A few seconds 2-D kept lying down, then he sat up, shaking his head slowly. He could not even ask himself what the fuck happened, his attention span didn't reach that far that morning.

And that was the first time. Over and out.

Unfortunately, the few times they did it here weren't that playful and out-of-the-moment. Sometimes when they didn't make any progress on the album, Murdoc started to make out with him. He believed Murdoc began just because. He himself was unadmittedly happy about any kind of contact he had with a human being, so he gave in. However, he didn't think about it that much.

In the last weeks he had the courage to leave the room, since he realized he was – at least kind of – important for Murdoc's plans. He spent his time mostly outside the building, if the weather allowed it. Otherwise he just tried to evade Murdoc, which wasn't easy in the monitored building. Most of the time he managed to do so, though. And he was glad he could get out of the room, where the whale could get so near to him he had panic fits constantly. Fuck the wall that was between them.

At the moment he was sitting on the grass, when he heard footsteps behind him. Oh, who could that be.

„Ye know, it's a pain in the arse to search fer ye the whole time.", Murdoc said and threw himself beside him.

„Deal with it.", he replied.

Murdoc took a deep breath and lied down, hands behind his head.

„It's only here ye can see the stars that clearly. An' I mean it. Only here."

„Mhmm.", 2-D made. He did listen to what he was saying, but he didn't want to get involved in another weird conversation about something Murdoc thought about. So he just gave some uninterested remarks, which... didn't help to reach his goal, really.

„'eey, D. Ever thought about it?"

„'bout wot?"

„Y'know. Of that."

„Of that."

„Yeah."

„Uhm... I guess not."

„Of course not. Well, I just googled the term 'ever thought about'."

The tone in his voice revealed he wanted a question to answer. 2-D sighed.  
„Why did ye do that?"

„It's fun. 'commiting suicide' was on the second page, right above 'the toxins in your sex toys'. Ever thought about that?"

„I dun use sex toys."

„Yer hand's a sex toy, too."

„...oh. Got it."

Murdoc chuckled. Then it was quiet for a few minutes, except for the little waves and the music, which came from inside.

„Wot was the first result ye got?", 2-D suddenly asked. He could go and google it for himself, but why bother if the answer's right next to you. And he wasn't so sure if he was... well, allowed to use the internet. He shook his head. 'Better not think about it too hard.'

„Uhm, wait... It was 'ever thought about the truth'. Interesting, eh? Have ye ever thought about the truth?"

„The truth. Hmm."

„That gets ye thinkin'? Not the toxins on yer hand? I think the toxins are far more interesting."

„Ye asked me!"

„I asked ye about the other thing, too."

„An' I answered."

„Whatever. What do ye come up with? About the truth?"

„Uhhhm... I dunno."

„The truth! The truuuuuuuth!", Murdoc made and sat up quickly, „The truth is... there is no truth."

„There is no truth.", 2-D repeated, „But if there's no truth, there can't be lies."

„Yeah, yeah, the old where's no light, there's no shadow game, I know. But think about it. Where's the truth, then?"

„Somewhere. Floating around, maybe? Everywhere, then. I mean..."

„We all know it and don't want to know. We deny it. And we lie."

„Truth is overrated."

„Yep. It is, mate."

2-D snickered. „Google made us think about the truth, give ye that."

Murdoc lied down again and 2-D did, too. Though there were no stars to look at.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think too hard about every one of them, it's... not normal :'D But I like the outcome and I just hope you can wait that long.

Thank you alot for reading this stuff |3


	5. if i could just reach you maybe i could

Oh God! In three days I will see the source of this fandom live! *hyperventilates!*

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. They belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.  
The title ist from a song, "I Do Not Want This" by Nine Inch Nails. The whole song is really fitting the situation (except for the last four lines), so if you want, you can hear the song while you read the chapter! x3

**I have to warn you about two things:**  
1. I eventually brought myself to write the smut a bit more explicit. So** you will read some real male/male smut in here**. Prepare!  
2. To have a reason to write about how 2-D feels about having sex with Murdoc, I invented something like a voice that 2-D is hearing. Since I wrote that both of them don't worry much about it, I thought: Oh shi... now I can't let them think about it... though I really wanted to. So ta-daaa! Don't get too confused, it's just for my own writing pleasure. And maybe even for your reading pleasure! :D Plus, 2-D and the voice take turns telling stuff. Yupp, it's written in first-person, which was kinda hard... but fun to write!

Oh, and I turned away from the idea of telling how I thought it really happened, because... I dunno, the fic's more head-canon. But who cares! XD

Have fun!

* * *

**If I could just reach you maybe I could leave this place**

_Wow, slow down, pretty boy. Screaming and banging on the door won't help much. You don't think you can get away here that easily, do you?_

_Stop fighting already. You've got everything you need here, a nice warm bed and, well, a bathroom, too. You even have something to do here, like... thinking about the album or watching the DVDs, you know. You can waste time easily with that, for you like making music. You thought that yourself the other day. Can't fool me._

_Ohh, don't hide under the covers. You can't make me go away with that._

_Every time you try to escape the whale appears, mhmm. That's why I give you the advise to enjoy your stay to the fullest, as far as you can._

_Here you go again. Ignoring me. You can't ignore me, I'm always there. I'm here to tell you the things you should think about, but refuse to do so._

_Come on out and sit up. Listen to what I have to say. Maybe it can help you? Who knows? Why are you so afraid of me?_

_I guess I have to convince you first. You want to know why Murdoc knows when you're asleep or in a state you don't notice he's in your room? Ever looked in the corner to your left? I suggest you do that. Since I'm not physically present, you have nothing to fear, at least not when it comes to pain or whatever._

_Come on._

_Great, that's the first step, now sit up._

_Good. Now take a look._

_It's a camera. You haven't noticed it before, have you? That's the consequence of not thinking about your situation._

_You can do whatever you like with the knowledge of its existence. I'll come back._

I hafta admit, I wus too... dunno, shocked by ev'rythin'. I wus tryin' to open that door again, well yeah, wot would ye do, huh? An' suddenly there wus sumone talkin' to me, I thought my mind left me again. Uhh.. that wus the first time I heard sumone, but...

Anyway, I saw the camera an' kinda went crazy. I dunno why I thought it's a good idea to climb on stacked boxes to sumhow... break the fuckin' thing. It was a bad idea, it ended in me lying on the floor. But I think I broke the connection, ye know, between the cam and the thing it's displayed on.

Then I lied down on the bed 'cause my back wus hurtin' an' then I sort of... thought about the weird voice. I guess I'm alone too much here, my mind has ta invent sumone to talk wif. Though he talked to me, I havn't answered. I wus a little surprised, I didn' know wot ta say. Maybe I should thank 'im for tellin' me about the camera, he said he would come back, didn' 'e? Until then, ah will... jus' lie 'ere an'...

_The door flies open and you know who it is. Murdoc noticed what you just did and is approaching you now, inflamed with rage._

„2-D, you fuckin' dumbnut, how fuckin' dare you to break my fuckin' stuff?"

_He's really furious, watch out. The steps are really loud in your ears, you wish they would overtone what he says. Somehow the shocks won't end for you today. Your eyes wide open, he grabs you by your shirt, pulling you up. You just feel the clothing cutting in your flesh; not so much it bleeds, how could clothing do that, anyway? - but so much it really hurts. The fact he's shaking you a little doesn't make it better._

„Ah... Murdoc..."

„SHUT YER FACE! Why did ye do tha', huh? Well, no, dun answer, 'cause, OH WELL, there was no reason!"

_He throws you at the wall and turns away, just to turn to you again. You smelled the rum, but well, I know it didn't surprise you. And you have other things to think about, like the pain, which flushes through your body at the moment. Everything's pointing out that your decision to break the camera was a really really bad one. Good that it wasn't my idea._

_He's staring at you, you feel it like little stings. Or it is from the fall, more likely. Say something! I don't think he will listen, he's too enraged. Trying won't hurt you, though. …no, wait..._

„Uhh... I actually... had a reason."

„You had a reason to destroy stuff I bought for myself? Tell me, then!"

_Tell him. _

_Tell him._

„Well... it's a fuckin' camera in the room you hold me in-"

„So what?"

„So what?"

_Yeah! Finally! You're already into it, great! Tell him what you think!_

„Ye keep me here, which is already really nuts, and then ye put a camera in here? For what? Do ye watch me the whole time?"

„Pffh, I have better things ta do then watch ye."

„Then... then I dun gettit."

_Hey, don't get so upset. You know him, he's a bit weird. Uhm... no, not a bit, he's really weird. Especially here. Okay, you can get upset._

_Off you go. I see you walking around the room, one hand on your head. It's too much today. You are here for many months now, around five. You had no contact to another human being than that crazy satanist. Murdoc started to lock you up again. Murdoc was watching you the whole time. And he's abusing you in any way thinkable._

No, no wait. Dat's not true. He has better stuff ta do than... watching wot ah do. I hope so, anyway. Would be creepy otherwise.

I dun know wot ta think anymore... Sumhow it was easier ta deal wif 'im in the past. He has become... unpredictable. It's fun makin' the music, it really is, though... uhh... in the end, we... often make out. Which is funny, sort of, it's like he took a few steps back, ye know, or he doesn't dare ta do more than, uhh. Touch. Yeah.

Anyway, ah'm loosin' track 'ere. Where wus I...

„It's easy, dullard. Yer here. Somehow I have to check up on ye, can't take the risk that ye starve or somethin', so ta-daaa! A camera I installed, so that I don't hafta deal with ye every time I jus' wanna see if yer passed out again."

I dun know wot ta say ta this. Guess ah'll say nothin'... or not.

„Don't ye think it's kinda... creepy? It's like, ye know, Big Brother or sumthin'."

„No, it was convenient. It WAS convenient. It isn't anymore, 'cause you fuckin' broke it!"

_He yells at you. Dare I say that he does that again? He grabs you again, pushing you onto the bed. Then he knees on it and comes closer. His face almost touches yours. You see him in weird way, like you see people when they're so up close. Three eyes, his hair merges with them and somehow his nose is completely gone. You can't even see his mouth move while he's yelling at you. And you don't even try to struggle your way out of his grasp._

„Wot would ye do if I break somethin' of yers, eh? Maybe the key to yer room? Or the window, so that stupid whale can get you at last?"

_You are speechless. On this island everybody changes. Murdoc had changed completely, it seems, though that isn't true. It hasn't changed him completely. He was crazy before, the loneliness here made him like he is now. You know that, right? _

_It also changed you._

No, it hasn't.

_It also changed you._

No... it's his fault.

_It also changed you._

...Shut up... Fuck.

_And you still don't know what to say. You can't even say something, since he put his tongue down your throat, as far as I can see it. It's really obvious. He seems to know that you won't fight against this. Whyso-fuckin'-ever he thought it's great to kiss you after he threatened you for your life. I can't see into his mind, I can just see into yours, as you may noticed before._

_He's right, though. You won't fight against him, especially not when it comes to sex. You absolutely don't realize why you love it so much._

_I know why you do. A few things come together here. You love it because you always loved it. His touches are a replacement for everything which is lacking here. You get it easily, he's good in what he's doing, so what does it matter._

_So you let yourself slide into his freakish behaviour and forget about what he just threatened you with. You give in, like always, you are using him and he is using you._

_You don't have a choice._

_It's all you have._

_Like always, it's all happening real fast. You both undress yourself during the kisses, then he attacks you again, more fierceful than you're used to._

_You keep quiet and he doesn't say anything, either. It's like a silent arrangement, though you overheard Murdoc dirty-talk with another girl many times, you know he likes that. Yet with you, he didn't do it once. Maybe because then he would notice that he's shagging his former and now forced-to-be bandmate. Not something he would do a happy-dance over, I suppose._

_Did I say you both keep quiet? Except for the heavy breathes, of course, and the panting and the moaning. Well, he's more grunting than everything._

_Here you go. Now he's doing more than touching, are you happy now? Everything just sort of happens here, doesn't it? And you let it happen._

_So he's kissing you forcefully in the heat of the moment, so you are joining in, so you're both... kind of naked, so he's not doing what he's usually doing – what became usual since you're here. The touching._

_And now he's banging you like he used to. Eventually, huh? Now it's not that funny anymore._

_Fast, fast, fast. You love his hand in your hair. You love how he's biting and sucking on your neck while he's doing you. And damn, you love his cock in your butt._

_If it is. Sex with Murdoc is for you like... well, let's pick up something you know. Like being on a fairground. You love it while you're there, but don't miss it when you're not there. You enjoy every visit, though._

_Seems he is really angry with you, how resolute his grasps are and how he's trying to make you physically feel everything he wants you to feel. _

_He's doing his job well, measured by the time he needed to make you cum. And himself, too, of course, a few seconds later._

_One hand beside your head, the other grasping the sheets next to you, his breath touches your chest slightly a few times before he rolls himself next to you._

_You grin, but don't dare to move your head to see him, resulting in you staring at the ceiling for a while. Good old times. Waiting until Murdoc wants to talk or move again. This time you don't have to wait that long._

„...fuck."_, he mumbles to his arms, on which he's partly lying._

„Huh?"

„Gimme my pants, will ye. Need a smoke."

_Don't ask it. I know you want to, but just don't ask it._

„Ye wanna smoke yer pants?"

_As fast as you said those words, you are kicked out of your own bed. Saw that coming._

_You are relieved. At least he doesn't want to kill you anymore._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! :D  
I hope you are not too confused... I was a little while I wrote this... haha.

Until the next chapter! x3


	6. admit noel is a ghastly boring hell

Just a little thing for Christmas. Wanted to give you at least _something_.  
Oh, and my sister said it's smut (I don't think it's that bad) so,** if you don't like m/m smut, don't read**.

The title is stolen by this website: ./node/12829  
I don't know what they are doing and do not advertise for them I just saw the lines and thought it fit.

Hope you like the chapter :3  
Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

**Admit Noel is a ghastly boring hell**

„Murdoc...?"

2-D was searching for him. Yeah, very unlikely considering everything, but he hadn't shown up for weeks now and he didn't want to be completely alone on this island. Cyborg Noodle wasn't good company, on the contrary. Compared with the real Noodle – by the thought of her he became unsteady – she was a nervewrecking beast. She did only what Murdoc told her, so it wasn't that pleasing for him to be with her.

Well, he could be alone, that wasn't the problem. Time was the problem. He went crazy if he was on his own for too long. Thank God, or whoever, that he left the door open for once. Maybe it was planned? Maybe he killed himself. Maybe he found him now in his room, hanged. Or wait, hanging wasn't like Murdoc. He would shoot himself. Or let Cyber Noodle shoot him. Oh, the pictures in his head went berserk as he tried to fantasize about how not-Noodle held her gun directly at him, Murdoc stood on his bed, his arms outstretched, a wild grin on his face. Then he took the bullet directly into his heart, blood splattered...

Okay, enough now, he had to find him.

„Uhh... Murdoc? Where are you?", he yelled and waited for an answer. Nothing. He sighed and looked around him. There he was. He lied over the cinema seats, snoring a little. Why did he yell?

At least he wasn't dead, that was something.

2-D shrugged and wanted to go back, or to anywhere, minding his own business, when he stopped his steps and turned around. Why not peak on him while he wasn't dangerous for him? Sleeping so tight like after a night of non-stop drinking, he guessed he could just... see what was going on.

So he leaned over the seats and watched the normally quite jumpy bassist snoring and smacking in his sleep. Next to him on the floor were two empty bottles, one lied carelessly around, the other one stood against one of the seats.

Weird to see Murdoc so calm. 2-D's gaze wandered to the window just to see the a black sky and a few grey clouds.

Weird. But whatever. Maybe he was just fed up with him, with all that not-checking-up-on-him. For weeks. Since he broke the camera.

Murdoc shifted a little, which caused 2-D to jump and hide so much he could see if the other one woke up or not. After a few seconds of silence he decided he wasn't awake and sighed in relief. Of course he was prepared to deal with him, he had looked for him after all, yet he became friends with the thought that he knew what was going on with Murdoc without dealing with him.

Well, it was late enough and now that his mind calmed down about everything, now that the tension was gone, he felt a strong tiredness overcoming his body. He went back to his room and layed himself in his bed. Good night, world. Hopefully Murdoc wouldn't bother him for another couple of weeks...

Suddenly 2-D woke up. Something wasn't right, if not even completely wrong. His body was pressed against the wall, another body pressed itself against him. It hurt and it might be the reason his brain decided to warn him. Thanks and not thanks. Whoever that was, if he stayed like that, face to the wall, he could easily fall asleep again; yet his curiousity and, admittedly, his worries about his own well-being forced him to stay awake.

„Ye awake?", he heard Murdoc's voice saying and stiffened. How the fuck did he know? 'Dun answer.', he said to himself.

„Ye are, ah... ah see that. And ah feel it, too."

Just now 2-D realized the arm, which was wrapped around his body. The hand belonging to the arm held his wrist. „Yer pulse quickened a few seconds ago. About half a minute or so."

„Uh... 'cause... well, I... dun know wot's goin' on."

Obviously Murdoc knew that. He chuckled and drew back his arm a little. His hand stayed on his waist.

„It's Christmas Eve. It's Christmas, fer fuck's sake, an' ah'm outta booze."

Murdoc still pressed himself against him, so he moved a little to signal it hurt. It didn't help much, he only grabbed a little tighter.

„Since three fucking days, three hours, thirtytwo minutes and fourtythree seconds I lack rum. I ordered, ye know, I ordered more a few weeks ago but it just doesn't arrive. Why. Does it not. Arrive?"

2-D didn't react. It wasn't the first time he became sober and sought distraction by seeking company. His choice often fell on him, though back in Kong, he chose Noodle quite often, too. He could be sentimental around her without being laughed at, which Russel and himself tended to do.

Right now he didn't think he was in the position to laugh at him.

He tried to turn around but couldn't do it.

„Don't ye have a secret stock or somethin'?"

„Makes no sense to build somethin' like that here, don't ye think? The whole island is mine. Ohhh...", he moaned and tightened his grasp around his wrist, „The island is so fuckin' big. Ye know how alone it can get up there?"

He rolled his eyes and was thankful that Murdoc couldn't see that. He perfectly knew how it was.

„Ye got the Cyborg.", he eventually answered.

„Oh, her. Yea. Well, she's not much'a good conversational partner. She's 15 or 16 in her mind, not very good ta talk with."  
„And... Dave or what's-his-name?"

„Ye kiddin'?"

„He's a not a Cyborg and definitely not 16 in his mind."

„He locked me up behind the bookshelf!"

„Oh yea. I fergot."

He didn't.

„And wot's... wif me?"

At first there was no reaction except that Murdoc moved his fingers a little. Then he let go of his wrist.

„Wot about ye?"

„Dat's wot I'm asking."

„Yer here. And ah'm here. And rum's not here."

„Hmm.", 2-D made and tucked up his legs. His feet brushed against Murdoc's.

„Yer feet are cold.", Murdoc said.

„Yea, well, we're under the sea, the whole room is cold."

„You are cold."

„I guess."

A few seconds went by without saying good-bye. Rude seconds.

„Hmmm... Hafta warm ye up, then."

Murdoc let his hand wander over 2-D's stomach, then groped between his legs.

„Whoa!", 2-D yelled out and yanked his right leg up to stop Murdoc's motions, along with that, he grabbed at his arm and held it.

„I'm used to that, it's not the first time I'm down here, ye know!"

„And it's not the first time I'm going down on you."

His arm still in his hand, 2-D turned himself around and then let him go. Now they lied face to face. He himself just stared at him, Murdoc grinned. Though there was something in his eyes, in his mimic which came out whenever he was sober. Something 2-D couldn't name, but it was there.

He was... lonely, he came to him, it was night, it was freaking Christmas Eve. And he was out of booze.

A little warming up... wouldn't be that bad. It wasn't like he had a choice, anyway.

2-D closed his eyes, fumbled around Murdoc's trousers and eventually reached at his cock.

„We're warming each other up, yea?"

„Yepp.", 2-D said. Murdocs grin died. Why grin when nobody saw it. He then did the same as 2-D, so they now jerked each other off.

It lasted a few minutes. And really, it warmed him up. First in his neither regions, then it spread across is whole body. Like always.

„Hnn... ey, faceache, dun stop ye... selfish... shithead..."

„Oh, uh... sorry."

His body heated up and he could feel that Murdoc's did, too. They both tensed up, almost at the same time. Just a little more... and Murdoc slowed down his hand.

2-D responded by moaning uneasily and again he forgot to move his own hand.

„I said don't stop, what the fuck!"

„But... ye..."

And then he came slowly, due to Murdoc's slow motions, accompanied by his moans. Every muscle was tensed up and with the last drop Murdoc squeezed out he bit his lower lip.

Murdoc also came under his touch and he was sure that his reactions to his performance weren't that unimportant.

2-D still breathed deeply in and out while Murdoc turned on his back, leaving him with a little more space then before.

„Warm enough?", he asked.

„Uh-huh.", he answered.

* * *

If it's Christmas Eve or Christmas Day and you just read this chapter - thank you very much, but go back to your family or the people you consider family and enjoy the time! :3

If it isn't: Thank you very much for reading this and now continue to do what you want to do xD


End file.
